


Glory Days

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bruce Springsteen - Freeform, Gen, Glory Days (song), Song fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the Expanse, three <i>Enterprise</i> bridge officers find that glory days are not necessarily what (or when) they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse.

Back from the Expanse, Archer went down to Palo Alto for a night of drinking in a hole-in-the-wall bar across from the main entrance to Stanford. 

On his way in, a guy just leaving stopped and did a double-take.  “Flipper?  That you?  Let me buy you a drink, buddy.”

Stan the goalie bought several rounds as he reminisced about the championship water polo season he and Archer shared years ago.  More of the glory went to Stan than Archer remembered.  It didn’t matter.  Better to listen to Stan’s faulty memory than to speak of his own experiences with the Xindi.

 

Back from the Expanse, Tucker stopped at the supermarket for a six-pack and a pizza from the deli.  The poor woman in line ahead of him had two screaming babies, a rambunctious toddler and a full cart.

“Natalie?  Let me give you a hand, darlin’.”

With the groceries put away and the kids down for the night, Trip shared his dinner.  Natalie had divorced her husband, a cheater who was months behind in child support.  Remembering the fun she’d had while dating Trip was the only thing that kept her sane some days. 

But in the Expanse, he’d found another. 

 

Back from the Expanse, Reed sat in a pub in Leicester nursing a pint.  As a boy, he’d been forced to listen to his father’s stories of Reed derring-do at sea.  After the first few times, the thrill wore off.  After many more times, he didn’t see the point. 

After downing his second pint, he remembered all they’d gone through to destroy the Xindi weapon, the people they’d lost, especially Hayes.  No basking in glory for them.

Now he understood.  He must tell the stories, not to aggrandize himself, but to honor their memory.  Their sacrifice must never be forgotten.  


End file.
